1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to driving circuits and, particularly, to a light-emitting diode (LED) driving circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Brightness of an LED changes as the current through the LED varies. A greater current causes the LED to shine brighter. When the driving voltage of the LED changes, the current through the LED changes correspondingly, thereby causing brightness of the LED to change too. In certain circumstances, there is a need for the
LED to shine at a constant brightness. Thus, there is a need for a current driving circuit that can resolve the above problem.
The drawing is a circuit diagram of an LED driving circuit in accordance with an exemplary embodiment.